


Let's Tire You Out

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: The Ferrymen [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Conditioning, Consent, Double Anal Penetration, Emile Picani is a Dom in Disguise, Everyone Is Gay, Heavy BDSM, Hypnosis Script as a Sex Aid, Hypnosis Script as a Sleep Aid, Insomnia, M/M, Make DR. T. LAMP ER the tag for everybody please, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Thomas is a Submissive Bottom, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wait Dad Dude is a Raving Bisexual, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: "What brings you to the office, honey?" Emile smiled bright for his love, chuckling as Remy came close and let Emile press a kiss to Remy's nose."I need help, babes.""With what? You know I'll do whatever I can." Emile pulled away and pulled out a pen and a notepad. His habit of taking work habits home had always helped them before."I need to get Thomas to sleep."-------------------------------------------Remy is really starting to worry about Thomas' sleep schedule. He'll do whatever it takes for his host to fall asleep...-------------------------------------------Related to chapter 3 of "Sanders-verse Shorts"
Relationships: DR. T. LAMP. ER, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Janus/Remus/Thomas/Logan/Virgil/Patton/Roman/Dr. Emile Picani/Remy, Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders Shorts Dad Character | Dad Dude/Thomas Sanders Shorts Teacher Character | Teacher Guy, Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders/The Sides, Thomas Sanders/The Sides/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Characters
Series: The Ferrymen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810657
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Let's Tire You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Welcome to this fic that came to mind due to my late night hours at work, and me wanting Remy to appear and help me sleep~

Remy was feeling rather lonely lately. He looked over to Emile, who was hurriedly buttering his toast before he would be going off to work. Emile was humming something from "Steven Universe," something that had to be from that weird sequel series. Remy sipped at his coffee, shivering at the warmth that didn't dare to burn his tongue but still gave him enough stimulation to wake him before the taste settled onto his tongue. It was too bitter for him; that hadn't happened in a while.

Emile chuckled at Remy's expression (because of course, he did), and he passed the sugar cube bowl to Remy.

"What's going on, honey? Not like you to mess up your coffee two days in a row."

Two days? Oh, shit. He forgot about yesterday. He had forgotten the milk and the ice yesterday to have his cold brew when he had gone to Starbucks for lunch. Remy groaned, remembering how he had gone back inside and asked if they could fix it.

"What's wrong?"

Soft fingerpads - with one covered in a band-aid due to a quickly done paper-cut - reached Remy's freshly manicured fingers, a thumb gently caressing one of his buffed nails. Remy sighed, squeezing Emile's fingers and admiring the slight disservice that Emile did to his pretty hands and nails; they were made in Thomas' image, so they were all lovely, according to Remy, but Emile was special. Emile was a professional in the way that not even Logan was a professional or scholar. In a different field, yes, but Emile was a professional like Thomas was a professional in chemical engineering. Emile was master of his craft, as Thomas was a master of his; whether science, art, or rhetoric, Emile and Thomas never ceased to amaze Remy, and Remy loved watching both of them work.

Emile would come home and talk about his day - not breaking HIPAA, of course - seeming to take delight in just talking about the theories and coping mechanisms that he could teach his patients on a daily basis. Sometimes, work came home, and Remy would wake up in the middle of the night to see Emile's broad back and strong shoulders, his love sitting on the side of the bed and talking to a patient who had had a panic attack, was having a psychotic break and trusting Emile somehow, or who had had such a bad moment that Emile was keeping them on the phone long enough to-

"Remy!"

Remy jolted in his seat. His chest was burning and his mouth dropped open, hot coffee spilling out and dribbling down his shirt. Someone was already pressing on his chest with a cool, clean cloth that was making Remy quite cold in comparison. It soothed the heat of the coffee, though, that was nice. 

Emile looked at him through his glasses.

"Eh..."

"Remy, what time is it?"

"Um..." Remy knew that it was early because Emile was still home, but it wasn't that early. They weren't even done with lunch yet. "Lunch, right?"

"Remy, it's 9 a.m."

Oh.

* * *

Emile finished cleaning Remy up, Remy actually quiet for once compared to how he usually was. It was frightening Emile. As he took off Remy's sunglasses, he couldn't say that he was surprised that the small milky spots on Remy's irises were growing. They always did when Thomas (or Remy) hadn't been sleeping well. It was one of the many reasons that Remy used the glasses in the first place; when Thomas had had those sleepless nights in college and university, Remy had been hiding his eyes to make sure that Logan could help Thomas study without worry.

Even being as young as he was in comparison to Remy, who'd emerged the moment that Thomas decided to put off sleep for whatever he decided, Emile knew that something kept Remy preoccupied with his duties as "Sleep". It had been homework, the early Internet, or even just talking to friends at night; Emile didn't really know - Remy changed the story every time.

Remy closed his eyes, Emile kissing his forehead in urge to smooth that crease above his lover's brow.

"Talk to me, Remy."

Remy shook his head, leaning forward and setting his head on Emile's chest. Emile let him stay there, instead combing his fingers through Remy's shorter, younger-looking cut. It was a bit strange to think that Remy was so much older than him, comparatively at least.

* * *

Thomas had only Created Emile once he started his YouTube career, whereas Remy had been there for a long time, always present. Emile remembered seeing Thomas for the first time, when he saw not yet complete but ready to be there for whatever Thomas needed.

Remy had been there, smiling at the fact that a new character was born and that the character had been conceptualized right after Thomas had taken a nap - when Remy got to have all the fun that he wanted!

"Hey, cutie!"

Those had been the first words that Emile had ever heard, and he had fallen in love in that instant. He remembered absently nodding as Remy explained his existence - "You are going to help Thomas play the role of a therapist, babe. You just gotta embody that role." - but his attention had only been pulled away from how beautiful this sunglasses-wearing man was when Thomas had greeted him and gave a bashful smile.

Remy had bid them a good day. Thomas had waved, but Emile had gone over to shake his hand.

"I'm so happy to be working with you!"

Remy chuckled, He shook Emile's hand and blew a small kiss at their newest companion in Thomas' mind.

"Same here, babe. Do your best. First day's always the hardest, but I think you'll be just fine with that smile of yours." 

He had been in the World for less than five minutes, and Emile was head-over-heels.

* * *

Now, seeing his love in his arms, Remy looking for some sort of comfort in Emile's dress shirt; it was nothing like the man that Emile had met on his first day in the world, and it broke his heart.

Thank goodness that Thomas had made him rather complex and able to deal with emotions.

He held Remy close and began to rock him back and forth. Remy was humming something slow, something Disney - ah, it was Sleeping Beauty.

Emile joined in, and Remy grabbed onto Emile's arms. For stability or something else entirely, Emile withstood the painful sting of nails digging into his skin through his shirt. Remy just held on, and Emile stayed steadfast.

After they had hummed _Once Upon a Dream_ and _Someday My Prince Will Come_ , Remy lifted his head. He kept his eyes closed, breathing now settling into a calm rhythm that had Emile smiling a bit. Remy let out a little croon, something that none of the others had heard (except Thomas, probably), and Emile obeyed that little idiosyncrasy, pressing a kiss to both of Remy's eyelids. Remy crooned again.

Emile repeated the action; he'd do it however many times his lover wanted them. Remy let out a little breath that almost mimicked a sob, but more tension left his body - Emile couldn't find himself to want for anything else at this point.

"Call off."

Emile nodded, kissing the tip of Remy's nose.

"Of course, my darling. I already sent a text to my secretary to get everyone's appointments managed and rescheduled."

"'M sorry."

"Don't you ever apologize to me, my love, for asking for me to stay."

* * *

One hundred thirty-two tiles. Eleven times twelve. Not a perfect square, off by another eleven. Just a slightly off square that made up the ceiling of their bedroom.

Remy could see now. The lamp was set low, the blue light filter on so that his eyes wouldn't be further irritated. Emile was so good to him to get that as soon as he could get one.

Even now, Emile - blurry at the edge, missing that little bit of chiaroscuro that make Roman's paintings so pretty to look at for the seconds that Remy would pay attention to it - was coming in with some tea and some tea biscuits, the chocolate kind.

The tea smelled like coffee, definitely the kind that had the coffee beans still in it that would seep their caffeine goodness into that sweet chai...

"Can you sit up, love?"

Remy nodded, obeying. He moved back to sit against the bed-frame, a pillow supporting his back. He took the mug from Emile, giving into the cheesy desire to stroke Emile's fingers as Emile handed the mug over. He could even feel the ring that he had given Emile two Christmases ago. Smooth on Emile's finger and always taken off at work after King Midas had come from one of the Creativity's more mythical kingdoms; that ring was Remy's way of finally saying "You are mine. Deal with it... but only if you want to."

Emile - his wonderful, kind, generous, stalwart lover - accepted the token, kissing Remy so enthusiastically that Teach and Andy left the room out of awkwardness, Mr. Dad took plenty of pictures, and Pryce was popping Christmas poppers that had confetti. Some of the other characters had come as well, like Elliot, Dot, and Larry. Dot and Larry came over to share relationship advice that Emile had obviously given them, much to Emile's chagrin. Remy just squeezed Emile's hand as he listened, just occasionally nodding as Dot and Larry spoke. Later, they had danced, Pryce singing throughout the night and his romantic partners providing back-up.

Best night ever.

"It's good." Remy blew a bit more over the tea, savoring the heat and the wonderful coffee taste. Emile smiled back at him.

God, he fell in love with the most beautiful character in Thomas' repertoire.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Remy sighed, conceding to what he knew Emile really wanted - the truth. (He shuddered at the thought of wasting time on so many feelings like this.) "I just... I'm not sleeping well."

Emile jolted, enough to spill the tea which had Remy freaking out at the loss and Emile focusing on the task of cleaning up still-hot liquid from the sheets.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Cut the crap, Remy! Move!

Soon, they were back under clean sheets, a comforter wrapped around them. The television in their room was turned onto some weird channel that only played thunder and rain noises.

Perfection to Remy's ears... (aside from Emile's gentle breathing at night.)

"Insomnia?"

"That and not going to bed on time."

Emile pressed kisses to Remy's hairline as his eyes drooped, eyelids dropping halfway. Emile smoothed back his hair, pushing a few strands behind the shell of Remy's ear.

"Has Roman been bothering you to push back?"

Remy shrugged. Roman was coming to him, and as a Side, Remy had to obey him. Sometimes, he could overpower a Side, but it was after Thomas' body started to fight against them as well.

It wasn't just Roman, though. Now Remus and ~~Deceit~~ Janus had been added into the mix, which caused more turbulence with the Sides as their interdisciplinary group began to break open the cracks in their management, Thomas working harder (and keeping Remy at bay by proxy) to reign them in.

"Remus is still working well with me, letting up when Thomas needs to sleep. If anything, Thomas is having almost as many sexy dreams as he did in high school. The girl is desperate, babe." Remy looked up to Emile. Emile had chosen to take off his own glasses, or so he thought; the dark smudges that usually made his love's pretty eyes disappear in the blurriness weren't there.

Remy couldn't see Emile's constellation-freckles, something that had always paired well with the crescent moon that Remy had just behind his ear. It was something that Remy had given himself, just something to say that, perhaps he wasn't a Side, but he was important for Thomas' health and his love wasn't any less than theirs. Emile had told him much, as did the other characters.

After his creation, Mr. Dad always provided some key information that Teach could research, usually leading to Thomas looking up information for a new video and Logan taking that and aiding in the development. Pryce and Andy had enough interactions that led to hilariously messy situations that Thomas had turned into more and more Vines and TikToks. Emile had been made for a series of longer videos, but Remy...

Remy had been made for Thomas' relationship with the idea of Sleep itself, something essential to his survival and something that impacted Thomas greatly as he had grown. Remy had appeared for Vine, but he had always been there, in a way.

Now, being there for Thomas, able to actually be present with Thomas and to talk with him, Remy had so much work to do, had to make himself heard about the Sides and their desires.

"And Roman?"

"He is helping Remus be calmer with the dreams. We've had lots of fun, and I'm adjusting well..." Remy did appreciate the enormous amount of restraint that Creativity had when they were working together. Since Remus finally was made known, Roman and Remus were often holding hands and passing kisses between each other to the point of secondhand embarrassment. If Remy had the ability to get pregnant by watching something, he'd have gotten pregnant since Roman had to stop hiding Remus in a hidden chamber in the room, the two of them already half-naked when Remy walked in on the first night of Thomas being aware that Remus existed. 

Thankfully, they had stopped and let Remy into the fantasy that Remus had created, an owl devouring a horde of mice before the mice turned on the predator, overpowering him. Remy was able to easily offer ideas, and it was one of the craziest nights that Remy had had in a long time.

All in all, fun; 4.5 stars; would totally repeat.

"Is Logan keeping to the schedule that you mentioned last time? You can't be neglected, sweetie." Blurry Emile reached down, hand hardly clear - even when his hand was very, very close, close enough that Remy could feel the heat of his palm - and caressed Remy's cheek. When that hand came to cup his cheek, Remy could feel the small callouses on Emile's fingers from holding pens for what seemed to be hours on end and the band-aid that was on one of his fingers. Emile wasn't quivering, that having been denied to him when Thomas had designed a therapist that could adjust to others' issues and be a problem-solver without having physical or mental hang-ups that Thomas himself had without scripting everything out for each video.

"And you?"

"You don't let me neglect myself." Emile pressed kisses to Remy's brow, chuckling at Remy's scrunched up nose. "Nah, you don't let me do that, Mr. 'I'm here to drop off a Starbucks chai and a perfectly toasted Subway sandwich to Dr. Picani, please~'."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Only in the best way, my sweet."

Emile was warm, and soft; that cardigan that Thomas got him was fucking great.

"Logan, right? He's been..."

"What, Remy?"

Remy closed his eyes and thought about what had happened recently. Janus - Holy. Shit. - had come forward, and now, Thomas was able to doing more and more for himself. When he had written a script late at night, Janus had pushed Thomas to relax and stretch if he was to keep working. However, Janus had also tricked Remy into leaving the bedroom. 

When Remy tried to argue, Janus had insisted that Thomas' stress for this video was due to the inspiration that Roman and Remus had had, and Logan was willing to adjust for that amount of time. Janus would deal with Thomas' relaxation for tonight, Remy being able to come in when Thomas' mind finally calmed down enough. Remy had stood there, flabbergasted at the idea that Janus, the oldest Side to exist, would dare think that Remy would ever want to stand in the way of Thomas reaching his goals or taking care of himself. 

"Everyone's been keeping Thomas awake. Shit, even Thomas has been keeping himself awake." Remy remembered checking on Thomas later that week, when Thomas hadn't even tried to go to his bed and ended up snuggling his way into the couch. Thomas was drinking coffee, his third mug already half-way gone by the time that Remy came to sit next to him. Remy had felt his eyes burning, the screen of the computer only causing more pain. The screen was blurry, in the way that told Remy that Thomas was counting on his fingers, typing ability built up through university and so many essays on biochemistry, and vague awareness to write everything somewhat accurately. Thomas hummed to acknowledge Remy, but that was it.

"His work is really stressing him out, then." Emile sighed, rubbing the tip of his nose on Remy's forehead. "It's hurting you, love, and him."

"What can I do? If Thomas wants to stay awake, I can only do my best to try and convince him." Thomas teased him in several videos, that Remy would wake him up from a gentle night's sleep to make him hydrate or that Remy wouldn't let him sleep as vengeance for the sleepless nights of playing video games in middle school, but those were all in good faith. Remy knew that Thomas valued him, but now...

He was starting to hesitate, starting to wonder if he had even been doing a good job in the first place.

Janus had only come to him a few times since then, but by that point, Thomas was in the limbo of being too tired to turn off his own mind and fall asleep, needing Remy to work his secretive magic.

"I know..." Emile pulled Remy close. "Do you know what's going on now? If you're panicking and weak like this-?"

"Then Thomas is taking a power nap, probably. I know that he's going to babysit later this week, and he's probably trying to prepare for that. Gavin can take care of himself and just needs supervision mainly, but I know he and Thomas have been trying to re-watch _Avatar the Last Airbender_ and go through those details that zoomed over Gavin's head." Remy moved to bury his face in Emile's neck. He stuck his tongue out, licking at the delicate skin that moved with every beat and pulse of Emile's heart. He loved the shudder that ran through Emile, much more physical and tangible than the earlier characters that Thomas had made.

"Hey, none of that," Emile chided. "Just sleep, honey. Maybe Thomas will sleep longer than just a nap?"

"Babe-"

"Just try." Emile moved his finger from Remy's lips and kissed his forehead again. "I'll be right here. You'll have me for the rest of the week."

"Re-" Remy yawned, his eyelids finally taking a break and dropping over his eyes. The darkness was welcome. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Gavin being over for the week prompted Thomas to go to sleep earlier, and Remy couldn't be more thankful to the boy for it. As Thomas made sure that Gavin was asleep, the boy sleeping at least thirty minutes before Thomas deemed everything soothing enough downstairs for him to go up to his room, Remy had gotten out the lavender essential oil diffusing into the air and the white noise machine set to 'Rain'. Remy was taking off his jacket as Thomas walked in, giving Remy a wry smile.

"Missed you."

Remy smirked.

"Missed you, too, girl."

Thomas took off his shirt, socks, and pants, getting under the covers right away. Remy took off his own trousers, taking Thomas' invitation into the sweet warmth and getting comfortable as well. Remy tucked his face into Thomas' neck, pressing kisses to the lovely thrill at the jugular vein that was just beneath his lips. Thomas shuddered. Remy could feel Thomas press closer to him, both men actively seeking warmth from the other. Thomas hummed something sleepily, Remy able to feel the relaxation roll off of him.

Remy almost cried. His host - his man, first love - was relaxing, caring for himself at the biological level, and Remy was finally fulfilling his purpose.

"You... okay?" Thomas took in a deep breath, his muscles releasing more and more tension.

"Was worried about you."

Remy felt Thomas reach for his glasses, and Remy allowed it, closing his eyes before Thomas could see any of the damage that the lack of sleep had caused Remy.

"Yeah?" Thomas leaned over, putting Remy's glasses away and turning back to bury his nose in Remy's perfectly done hair. He could still smell tea and coffee coming off of Remy, and it relaxed him.

Thomas moved just a bit as Remy lifted his head. Thomas looked down and pressed their noses together. Remy tilted to the side, just a bit, and Thomas pressed forward, capturing those lips in a kiss that was long needed.

They moved together, tasting one another and finally losing each other in sensation. Remy could feel Thomas' heart through his shirt, the smoothness of Thomas' chest warm and comforting. Thomas could feel Remy heavy, tangible in his arms, and he - for a moment - forgot why he had been away from Remy for so long.

Love and relaxation were rolling between the both of them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Remy woke up at a voice. Who? It wasn't Roman or Remus; they had promised that Remy could be with Thomas tonight alone, no dreams to speak of... Only quality REM sleep.

"... yeah... ot it."

"Thomas?" Remy sat up, his vision still blurry. They didn't hurt much anymore, so he risked opening his eyes. He could see Thomas, holding his phone.

"Yeah, no... n't wake me..."

"Thomas?"

"No, thanks for calling again. Bye..."

Thomas put down the phone, the bright light finally gone. Remy was somewhat anxious, he wouldn't lie. Thomas' body was ready to move again, but his mind-

"Come back to bed."

Thomas came close after switching on a lamp. He pressed a kiss to Remy's forehead.

"Just gotta write something down. Then more sleep."

"Do it later."

"But I'll forget it. I don't think that-"

Remy growled, seizing Thomas' hand. "You need to sleep."

Thomas sighed.

"I know, Remy, but one thing, and then nothing else." Thomas yawned, his eyelids somewhat lacking tone.

Remy groaned softly, letting Thomas go and watching his host scribble something down. Thomas' shoulders were moving, shoulder blades lovely and sharp as he did quickly wrote whatever the person had called wanted him to know at...

Did the alarm clock really say that it was one in the morning?

"Thomas, please."

"I know."

Remy settled on his back.

Thomas knew. Of course, Thomas knew. All of those years in college and university; Thomas was a fucking scientist, so of course Thomas knew that he had to sleep. All STEM kids knew that.

The Sides were taking good care of him, too, right? Logan knew the necessity for sleep to keep Thomas healthy, and Janus was trying to take care of Thomas, right? Thomas was eating healthy and doing a little bit of exercise when he could. Patton and Virgil had been letting Thomas relax a bit more. Roman and Remus were balancing each other out, giving Thomas more freedom to explore and create.

As long as they knew, that was fine, right?

They didn't have to put it to practice?

Even as Thomas climbed back into bed, coming close and holding Remy who had started to cry, Remy couldn't hold it against his host, his first love. Thomas kissed away those tears, kissed Remy deep and strong. Remy buried his fingers in Thomas' hair, gasping for air and wanting - _wanting_ \- Thomas to relax, to just put the world away for a while and just...

Sink down...

Remy stroked Thomas' arms as Thomas climbed on top of him. All the tension was back, and as Thomas touched, caressed, prepared, and starting to press inside of Remy's all too willing body, Remy could feel Thomas wanting to please him, to make Remy feel so fucking good. That was his host, his beautiful wonderful Thomas, that tried so hard to make other people happy because he loved other people smiling and happy and feeling so good so good so good-

"Stay there, stay there, yes..."

Thomas pressed more and more kisses, Remy using just a bit of energy - just a bit! - to pull Thomas into sleep, dragging them both down.

Sinking down...

* * *

Thomas managed to sleep somewhat well for the rest of the week. He had to call some people back for work, though. He knew that Remy only wanted what was best, but Thomas was missing important work calls and missing opportunities of Creative zeal when Remy was insistent on being obeyed completely.

"Remy-"

"Thomas," Remy sighed in his ear. Thomas was trying to eat, something that was difficult with Remy standing behind him and wrapping his arms downward. All Thomas could think about was this being the weirdest (sexiest?) choke-hold, with Remy's hands relaxed.

"I know that I need to sleep more, but I'm just busy with video ideas, editing, and-"

Remy pressed his forehead to the back of Thomas' head.

"Please... Haven't you felt more stressed lately? You're drinking more and more coffee. You didn't even really eat dinner the past two night." Remy breathed gently into Thomas' hair. "Take a break, babe."

"I'm almost done, Remy." Thomas drank half his coffee quickly. He could feel Remy's nervousness and love, but he... It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, nor did he not love Remy back. If anything, he felt so lucky and undeserving of the fact that he could feel the different aspects of his mind, soul, and physical concepts as their own identities and could feel the devotion that came from each of them - all for him.

"How much longer?"

"I - um - maybe another two months? Not as long as some of the other stuff that I've done."

Remy let out a huff before pulling away and moving to sit down. He had his own mug of coffee ready. Sweetened and with creamer, Remy's coffee likely was just like him: sweet and a cover for some of the bitterness that he surely felt towards Thomas now.

"Two months-"

"Okay, girl. Just... if I come over to have to force you to sleep, I might just throw a bitch fit the likes of which we haven't gotten to yet."

Thomas smiled at that; it wasn't that he didn't take it seriously, he was just happy to hear Remy's sass. He reached for Remy's hand.

Remy took to Thomas' hand so tightly.

Thomas really didn't deserve any of them

* * *

"Dr. Picani."

Emile looked up and saw his secretary standing there in the doorway. Emile put away the notepad that he was using for his newest patient, placing it in its file folder, before turning back.

"Yes, Gerald?"

"Your husband's here to see you."

Emile smiled, to which Gerald responded with his own before walking away. Emile was rather surprised. Remy had already packed him a lunchbox the day before, something that Emile had gushed about with his colleagues while they took their break earlier that afternoon. Remy had packed everything so lovingly before Remy had gone to see to Thomas the night before.

If Remy wasn't here to bring him lunch, did he want to go somewhere after Emile's last appointment for the day? Maybe they could go see a film! They could go shopping! Emile really wanted another Steven Universe Funko Pop figure. Remy could use another jacket...

Remy came through the door, and Emile felt his heart light up, just like the day that they had met. Honestly, even more now that they knew each other more... God, he loved his husband!

"What brings you to the office, honey?" Emile smiled bright for his love, chuckling as Remy came close and let Emile press a kiss to Remy's nose. Remy hummed, threading his fingers in Emile's well-styled hair and pulling on Emile gently, firmly enough to kiss his love.

Emile purred out a staccato moan deep in his chest, his mind at peace and already set to plan for whatever action or event would occur next.

"Hey there, bitch."

"Um," Emile stammered, looking away for just a moment because Remy only ever called him that when he really, _really_ wanted something. "He-Hey?"

"I need help, babes."

"With what? You know I'll do whatever I can." Emile pulled away and pulled out a pen and a notepad. His habit of taking work habits home had always helped them before. Once he found a notepad, he smiled, only to shiver when Remy grabbed him from behind and pressed his hips against Emile's backside.

Emile whimpered, closing his eyes and trying to breathe in controlled, measured motions. He was getting hard, especially after not being intimate with Remy in... Ugh, God knew how long, but Remy had to put Thomas first.

Thomas had to be first, because he provided everything for them.

"I need to get Thomas to sleep."


End file.
